pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Steve993/The True Story of Andy's Dad
So recently in a live stream video from Youtuber/Toy Designer/Artist Mike Mozart has revealed an interesting, heartwarming, sad but in the end if true great story. That being he met and was friendly with the late Joe Ranft. The two had a few conversations in the couple of times they met but one of the most important conversations was one where Mike asked "What happened to Andy's dad? If he died recently wouldn't they have pictures of him? And it had to have been recently because of Molly's age? Or if he divorced Andy's mom then why would he again leave her with a 4 month year old baby girl? Well Joe answered that question and proceeded to tell Mike the whole apparent story that supposedly only he may know which could make sense because well he was the head of story there so he would be the one to know the all the details. Compared to when Lee Unrich said they basically didn't have a place to fit him in because he again doesn't know that story and also how John Lasseter hasn't mentioned it because maybe again he didn't know the details all he has said is what Andy's mom said that it was a family toy and a hand me down. I won't explain the story but you can watch the live stream here: Mike's live stream video (Talk about Joe Ranft and Toy Story 0 begins at 42:52 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1QpMSwSzDYE&feature=youtu.be&t=2569 Or watch a shortened video done by Youtuber SuperCarlinBrothers who talked with Mike about it later in an interview and breaks it all down to make it slightly more shorter and concise. The interview is available to watch on his Patreon so if you can afford to suscribe then you can do so I can't so I won't be seeing it but apparently there were more details that Mike had he doesn't mean in his own video and this one including something about Andy's Mom. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bbmzuoBC1Rs Despite that though Mike has said he wil eventually do another follow up video where he'll show the whole story done in an animated style. It should be interesting to see it play out and some of the other things he had to skip over because of time like the Andy's mom detail. Now whether you choose to believe this or not and from this person this is just someone else relaying the words that came from Joe Ranft and once you hear the story you'll notice the details that can back it up. Plus if this story were a lie you'd have to be really smart to come up with a con like this and really you wouldn't gain much from it if you did so while I'm not saying this is totally a legit thing yet I can for now say this story makes the most logical sense and again is so touching and sad and really you kind of wish it was it's own film. Toy Story 0 is what Mike nicknamed it after that conversation. But yeah those are the videos. Check them out for yourself and see whether you think this is a good story or not even if you're questioning it's legitimacy. Category:Blog posts